Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 1
On the outskirts of Neo Bakugan City, the members of Team R-Evolutions have gathered at a remote location in order to take a break from training and have some rest and relaxation... (Luke and Austin wrestle in the water of a small lake as Marina lays back on a chair and reads a book, while Bobby sits cross-legged near the edge of the water) Luke) You’re going down, Texan! *Tackles Austin into the water* Austin) *Throws Luke off of him* Sorry, but I ain’t gonna let you win this time, bud! *Body slams Luke into the water* Luke) *Rises to the surface, face under the water* Gurgle... @.@ Austin) *Steps on Luke and poses* Once again, the 3-time reigning wrestling champion, Austin Hicks, wins the title! Marina) *Reads her book* Ah, I just love when I can relax and let the sun envelop me in its warm light. :3 Bobby) *Turns around and looks at Marina* What is it you are actually doing, Marina? Marina) Silly boy, I’m tanning! Don’t tell me you’ve never tanned before! Bobby) I haven’t gotten out much due to my “insanity” problem. >.> (Luke and Austin both roll over to the edge of the water, causing a wave that soaks Bobby and Marina) Austin) Howdy y’all! How come the two of you haven’t been in the water yet? You should help me crush this here Luke! :D Luke) HEY! If those two were to take sides, they would side with me to take you down! And...going back to Austin’s question, why haven’t you come in for a swim yet? Marina) *Tries to dry off her book* Well, I WAS trying to get some sunshine and read a nice book, but I guess I have no choice but to join you guys in the water now. Bobby) And...I don’t know how to swim. >.< Luke, Marina, & Austin) WHAT?! Bobby) I already told you that I didn’t get out often! Swimming was one thing that I could never get around to learning... >.> Luke) Oh well, there’s still other fun stuff we can do on our day off from training! *Looks around and thinks to himself* You better not be spying on us, Lloyd... ---- Meanwhile, all of Team R-Evolutions’ Bakugan have gathered on the other side of the lake, all in ball form. Vaporoid) *Glows blue and spins* Watch this trick, Sparky! *Spins quickly as the lake’s water spirals into the air around him, forming a tiny water tornado* Valkyrie) Why are you so fixated on getting the better of me, Vaporoid? .-. Vaporoid) *Spins* That’s a simple question! It’s because Aquos is the greatest attribute of all time! Pyrus trembles in fear at the sight of our Aquos epicness! Unithunder) *Sighs* Allow me to handle this ignorant buffoon, Valkyrie. *Fires electricity into the water* (The electricity strikes the water tornado, dispersing it and shocking Vaporoid, knocking him out) Vaporoid) *Sparking with electricity* X_X Drillex) HEY! DON’T LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS ACTION! *Tackles Unithunder, sending him flying into the water* Valkyrie) *Sighs* I don’t know how we’re ever going to work together as a team... ---- In the streets of Neo Bakugan City, Tyler, Will, Quinn, and Bruno roam as the usual BRAWL armored vehicles patrol the city. Tyler) Man, I hate how Luke and the others get to do super-top-secret training without us! DX Will) Quit complaining, Tyler. I’m more worried about whether one of these BRAWL trucks decides to stop and arrest us... Tyler) What would they arrest us for? We haven’t done anything that violates the law. Will) I know, but BRAWL seems a little corrupt to me. All they do is drive around in those huge vehicles, intimidating everyone who passes them. I have a feeling that the organization will soon show its true colors... Quinn) *Chimes in* BRAWL has been in fact on high alert ever since Nexus’ first public crusade, and matters for them got even worse when the Bulldogs became a major threat, but now those thugs are incarcerated. Bruno) BRAWL even has me on their victims list. It’s a good thing that they don’t know I used to be the leader of the Bulldogs. <.< Tyler) Meh, who cares?! If BRAWL decides to mess with us, we’ll just knock their helmets around until they run away like little girls! Will) No offense, but I think their Brawlers are way stronger than us. Not even Bruno would stand a chance against one of them. Tyler) You just insulted yourself! The point I was trying to get to earlier was, I want to be a Prodigal Brawler just like Lu- (An extremely loud eruption occurs, as the ground rumbles like an earthquake, and all of the thousands of buildings within Neo Bakugan City begin to crumble) (People begin to run rampid, screaming at the tops of their lungs, as cars and BRAWL vehicles are toppled over, buildings collapse, and Tyler and the others are left to watch in horror as the end of the world slowly comes to pass) ---- Immediately following the eruption, an extremely bright rainbow aurora enveloped the sky, encompassing the entire world. (Zack and Rayzor both watch the aurora from the Wind Dojo, and marvel at its beauty) Zack) What in the world is going on... Rayzor) What do you think, Zack? Should we get involved with whatever this is? Zack) *Closes eyes* It is my solemn duty as a Prodigal Brawler to protect the world from any evil or disaster...and I made a promise to Luke that I would fulfill my duties. *Opens eyes* Which is why I shall fight to figure out what caused all of this ruckus! (Back at the lake, Team R-Evolutions has reunited with their Bakugan, as they struggle to withstand the quakes being emitted from the eruption) Luke) COME ON! Why does this kind of stuff always happen when we are trying to relax?! DX Marina) It’s just an earthquake, not the end of world. Though, that aurora in the sky is something I cannot explain... Bobby) *Looks up* Oooh, pretty rainbows! Austin) Ah crud, our little buddy’s goin’ insane again! (Luke, Bobby, Marina, and Austin’s Prodigal Auroras activate simultaneously, as they are all suddenly teleported to a cliff overlooking a ruined, disastrous Neo Bakugan City) Bobby) *Returns to normal, and gains a saddened expression* What the... Austin) *Pulls off his sun visor and puts it to his chest in respect* Golly...this ain’t good... Marina) *Cups her hands to her mouth and sheds a tear* Oh my God... Luke) *Trembles* V-Valkyrie...c-can you s-sense any forms of l-life down in the city??? Valkyrie) *Opens up* I’m sorry Luke but, all traces of life in Neo Bakugan City have disappeared... Bobby) So the day of armageddon has finally arrived... Marina) *Cries* All of our friends and families were down there! Everything just got wasted, like a bomb was dropped right on top of it! Austin) *Angered* I bet it was those no good lousy creeps from the Order of Dragons! They just decided to wipe out everything before we could even have a chance to react! They clearly have no pride for their actions! *Crumples up his visor and throws it to the ground* Luke) Rrgh...does it really matter who did this to our home?! Everything we loved was in that city, and whoever did this thinks they can just simply wipe out thousands of souls without a care in the world! As Prodigal Brawlers, it is our sole duty to make sure nothing of this caliber would ever happen, and we failed! Valkyrie) What is it that you are getting at, Luke? Luke) We must take the initiative and decimate the threat that ruined our lives. Let’s go. (All four members of Team R-Evolutions walk away from the ruins of Neo Bakugan City, leaving it behind in the horizon) ---- Down below, at the edge of the former Neo Bakugan City, Nexus examines all of the damage caused by the eruption. Nexus) Hmm...so Luke and the rest of Team R-Evolutions know of what happened...I’m surprised they didn’t even bother to be “heroes” and try to look for survivors, like what I’m stuck doing. .-. Solaris) *Opens up* Hey Nexus, when can I incinerate this entire putrid place?! You told me that I could, since there’s no point in letting burnt ruins sit here. Nexus) Shut up, Solaris! What Luke and his little friends don’t know, is that this entire world, no, this entire galaxy, has merged with countless other galaxies different from this one! They think that the Order of Dragons is behind all of this, heh, they couldn’t be more wrong... (A ringing underneath Nexus’ cloak occurs, as Nexus pulls out a cell phone and answers it) Nexus) *Speaks into the phone* Lloyd, you could not have called at a better time... Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 2 ''Episode 1 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:R-Evolutions